Given By Sun, Called By Moon
by MeddowFlower
Summary: Her name and gifts long forgotten, perhaps even not believed in, her story untold and her presence un-beheld to those around her. Yet to the moon, her purpose is quite clear. Though, she had never thought much about asking questions to the moon, for all she knew, her gifts were given by the sun.
1. Mysteries to be solved

_Just in case y'all didn't know, I don't own any of the names mentioned or the rights to ROTG or Tangeld. Please enjoy! **AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

The moon was especially large, shining down upon the earth with a forgiving and thoughtful gaze, his face ageless and all knowing. A girl, ageless and beautiful herself, sat alone in the hazy glow. Her name and gifts long forgotten, perhaps even not believed in, her story untold and her presence un-beheld to those around her. Yet to the moon, her purpose is quite clear. Though she had never thought much about asking questions to the moon, for all she knew, her gifts were given by the sun.

The twinkling of starlight brought back ancient memories, warm and full of love, yet painful to remember. She stroked her short brown hair, the length not having grown for hundreds of years, not since… She closed her eyes as tears slipped down her face. Everything was gone now, the kingdom, the castle, the people, all of them having disappeared with age. And yet it seemed to her that she had disappeared long before most of it. Stuck in time since her love had sliced her hair to save her life, she never grew old. Knowing the kingdom would grow suspicious, they had been sent away by the king and queen; in fear that her gifts would be discovered. And so, when her love had passed away, "Eugene…", she recalled quietly, there were no others to remember her powers. The people all grew blind to her, walking through her like a ghost, afraid and pained she had come here. She turned and stared to the bustling town at the base of the hill. Even though it was the night after Christmas all of the lights were still up, and she always enjoyed looking at them. Taking one last glance at the stars and moon, she stood, turned, and brushed off her skirt.

"_Rapunzel…"_

She looked around franticly. "Yes?" Rapunzel grinned at the sound of another calling for her. It had been so long since she had heard it. "I'm here! Who is it?"

_"Rapunzel…" _The voice came again from behind.

Rapunzel turned back to the sky and stared up at the moon in shock. "It can't be…"

_"Daughter of the sun, I have something more for you…"_

* * *

North stormed into the center platform of his workshop where the large globe stood. The four other guardians stared nervously back and forth from each other. All of them were frightened when North punch one of the stone pillars. "How dare he ruin Christmas like this!"

Bunnymund's ear perked, "You know who he is, then?"

"Of course I do. It's 'Percht', 'Krampus'. He's back." North leaned on the base of the globe and stared up to it sorrowfully.

Jack shifted his staff to his other hand, "Who?"

North turned to them, "Black Peter,"

Jack scoffed, "Sounds a little bit familiar…"

Toothiana fluttered up beside Jack, "No, he isn't the same as Pitch. Black Peter used to follow North after Christmas, punishing the naughty children and even kidnapping them. We thought we had taken care of him, but…"

"He's back! Torturing not only children, but parents!" North calmed himself and gave a short sigh. "I should have known…" Sandy shuffled to his side and patted his arm warmly.

Bunnymund shook his head, "It isn't your fault, Mate. You couldn't have known this would happen."

"So, how are we going to get rid of him?" Jack was shocked by the helpless glances he received from all of them. "I mean… How did you do it before?"

"We didn't. We would make sure to retrieve the children, but it was so strange… He stopped coming one Christmas. All of us assumed after so many years of missing, he had just given up." North frowned.

"It's impossible for the mongrel to lose his powers. Not with all of the parades they throw for him back home." Bunnymund shuddered.

Anger slipped across Jack's face. "So you're saying we can't do anything?"

"I'm afraid not, Jack." Toothiana's flittering stopped as she landed next to him. "We'll just have to do what we always had."

"We can't just let him get away with it! What's wrong with all of you!"

"We've tried, there's nothing we can do but get the children back." North paused as a blue haze filled the room. He frowned up to the moon as the others turned to look as well. "Tell us, Manny. What more CAN we do?"

A thick stream of light beamed down onto the symbol of the guardians on the floor. The tiles lowered and a large crystal rose. Jack turned up his nose, "It's barely ten years, _another_ guardian?"

Bunnymund shoved Jack's arm as he stepped closer. "If Manny says so, then yes."

Sandy stepped forward with a shrug and looked up to Toothiana. "?"

"Oh, I don't know who it could be… I can't think of anyone powerful enough to-" A gasp interrupted her words as the image of the new guardian appeared above the crystal. "ANOTHER GIRL!"

Jack squinted at the image as he leaned closer on his staff. "Who is that?"

North stroked his beard at the image. The girl was young, and a large smile played across her lips. The image of the sun was sewn into the embroidery of her dress and she wore no shoes. "I don't know."

"A mystery girl, eh? I wonder why we've never seen her before." Bunnymund flattened his ears back when Toothiana clung to him with a squeal.

"I don't care who she is! Oh, I want to meet her!"

The image faded and the crystal lowered back into the ground. North shook his head as he turned and motioned for the others to follow. "There's no time, Tooth. We have to go get the children. Jack,"

"What?"

"Since you seem so interested in doing more, why don't you go find this new guardian?"

Jack frowned as all of the others followed after North. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" He stepped over towards the window and opened it, stepped over the edge and was whisked into motion by the wind. "Any hints on her location, Manny?" In the darkness of the cloudy night, a thin beam of moonlight pointed in the direction he was to go. "Alright!" Jack laughed as the wind sped him forward.


	2. Meeting Nature

_Just in case y'all didn't know, I don't own any of the names mentioned or the rights to ROTG or Tangled. Please enjoy! _**_AND PLEASE REVIEW!_**

Rapunzel sat impatiently on the hill, looking over her shoulders constantly. It was nearing afternoon, the moon had long disappeared but the sun had not made it completely off of the horizon. A chill ran down her spine as a breeze brushed by. The sound of footsteps sounded from her left and she stood. "Jack? Jack Frost?"

Jack paused and raised one eyebrow in a moment of shock and confusion. "Yes,"

A small squeal escaped from her as she danced up to him. She had a golden glow about her that seemed to flare in her happiness. "You can hear me! And you can see me? Can't you?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

Jack smirked and caught her hand, "Yes, yes I can."

Rapunzel's eyes laughed as much as her smile as she gripped Jack's other hand. She bounced with excitement. "You can touch me! I can feel you!" Her smile faded slowly as she stared down to their hands. "You're so cold…"

"Yeah, it comes with the job." Jack was about to move his hand when he noticed a strange sensation in his arm. He looked down and noticed the frost that had once ornamented his hoody and staff was melting away. He began to panic when he saw what hair was visible hanging in front of his eyes shift to brown. Jack yanked his hand away and was relieved, yet strangely disappointed, when the frost returned.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Rapunzel clasped her hands behind her back quickly.

"Who are you?" Jack was now entirely intrigued.

"I'm Rapunzel. Or, well, according to the moon I'm Mother Nature. All 'powers' assumed, I guess it makes sense. I have had plenty of time to experiment with what all I can do. Being involved with the sun and all-" Her jaw dropped into a dramatic gasp. She circled Jack as she spoke, "The moon! He said I have to help the children! They were taken! You," She paused as she pointed directly to Jack's nose. "You are supposed to help me help them. We have to go. We have to go now!-"

Jack laughed and caught her shoulder with the crook of his staff. "Wow, you're a bit excitable, aren't you? Well," A breeze swept by and Jack floated in place. He held out his hand. "You don't have to worry about the children for now. The others have them handled. We do need to go, though." Rapunzel took his hand and clung to him as the wind rushed them high into the air. Her laughter echoed out over the hills they had been standing on.

Rapunzel brushed her hair from her face. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the North Pole, to meet the others. Manny instructed that you be made a Guardian, too." Jack maneuvered awkwardly through the wind, having to carry extra weight that he wasn't used to.

Rapunzel saw his difficulty and smirked, "The North Pole?"

"Yep,"

An evil grin slipped across her face and she looked at Jack. "I'll bet I can beat you there."

"What?" He paused when Rapunzel let go of him and her weight began to ease from him.

"You ride on the winter winds," Her golden glow began melting through Jack's frost again, "But I _am_ the wind." Her glow engulfed her with one bright burst of light, and suddenly she was gone.

Jack glanced around in a moment of terror, but suddenly understood the game when he felt a warm breeze blow by and heard Rapunzel's unmistakable laughter drift by him. He grinned, accepting the challenge. "You're on!"


	3. Part of the Team

_Just in case y'all didn't know, I don't own any of the names mentioned or the rights to ROTG or Tangeld. Please enjoy! **AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Jack rocketed through the air, positive that he had passed Rapunzel. He curled himself into a ball and whirled back in through the open window to North's workshop. He sat up as he skidded across the well kempt tile floors of the Globe Balcony and cast a pointed finger at the window with a victory laugh. Just when he began to shift his weight to stand, a flash of gold bulleted through the window and Jack found himself pinned to the floor by Rapunzel's sprawled body. She rolled onto the floor and they lay there breathless for a moment before Jack sat Indian style and leaned over Rapunzel. He smirked. "I win,"

Rapunzel pushed his face away and sat up as well, pulling her skirt bunched around her thighs back over her knees. "That's not fair; I didn't know where I was going."

"There aren't exactly many mansions on mountain sides to choose from."

"How would I know? All you said was 'North Pole'!" She shoved his shoulder and was surprised when Jack shoved her head lightly to one side.

"You were the one who wanted to race."

They began a small slap fight but were interrupted by an ear shattering squeal. Jack turned just in time to see Rapunzel be whisked to her feet and trapped in a hug by Toothiana. He stood and laughed at her excitement. "It's you! It's you! It's you!"

Rapunzel hugged her back with a small rocking motion. "Yes! Yes! Do I know y-"

Toothiana released Rapunzel from the hug and caught her chin all in one quick motion. She tucked her legs in as she hovered and stared into Rapunzel's mouth. "Oh my goodness! Your Central Incisors are adorable!"

It was then that the other three came walking into the room. North rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Tooth, what have I told you? Fingers out of mouth!"

Rapunzel rubbed her chin after it had been released and then looked around the room. She grinned around to each of them. "Santa Claus,"

North chuckled, "Actually my name-"He was cut short by Rapunzel's next intrigue.

"The Sandman," She giggled at Sandy's large, silent smile as he waved happily.

"The Tooth Fairy,"

"You can just call me 'Tooth', if you want." She kicked her legs happily with one last exited squeal.

Rapunzel stopped when she saw Bunnymund. "You,"

Bunnymund looked over his shoulder, his ear perked, "What?"

Rapunzel walked up close to him, her green eyes plastered to the large rabbit. "The Easter Bunny…" Her golden glow gleamed brighter as she wiggled in excitement, a smile spreading across her face.

Bunnymund's ears flattened out in a moment of terror, knowing what was about to happen. "Oh dooley…" He turned to run but was caught around the waist by Rapunzel in a large hug. He sat back on his haunches in defeat as Rapunzel buried her face into his fur happily.

Jack grinned and pointed his staff at Bunnymund. "Why don't you ever let me hug you, Bunny?" He blinked his eyes and gave a slight pout when Bunnymund turned to glare at him.

Rapunzel's comfortable warmth caught Bunnymund by surprise. "You're so warm," He lifted his arm to see down to her. "Like the first peek of sun in the spring." He pried her away with his paw, not wanting the others to see his sudden fondness for her. Bunnymund stood back on his toes and placed a paw on her shoulder turning her towards the others.

North smiled at her warmly, "What's your name? Who are you?"

"My name is Rapunzel; though, the moon told me that I am Mother Nature." She grinned back, "Why exactly am I here, Santa?"

The entire group was slightly set back by this and Jack slouched under the weight of their stares. Bunnymund bent over Rapunzel, motioning with his head towards Jack. "You mean this Figjam didn't tell you about becoming one of us?"

Rapunzel shrugged, "Well, he mentioned it. But-"

"You have been chosen by Man in Moon to help us defeat Black Peter. This means you are to become a Guardian of all children." North motioned to the globe as he strode closer to her.

Rapunzel blinked up at all of the small lights glinting across the world. "Those are all children?"

Toothiana nodded, "Those are all children that believe in us. We all have to be believed in to exist. Or else…"

"Or else people can't see or hear you…" Rapunzel rubbed her arms and stared at the floor in deep thought.

"Don't worry about that," Jack spoke up so that Rapunzel looked at him. "We've all been there, but you don't have to be anymore."

"Yes, making the children believe will be easy. But figuring out why Manny chose you for this will be much more difficult." North stroked his beard.

A small buzzing caught everyone's attention but only Rapunzel was surprised when Baby Tooth came flittering into the room. Toothiana cupped her hands beneath the tired fairy, "What is it? What's wrong?" Baby Tooth squeaked out her message and Toothiana gasped. She stared wide eyed up to the others. "More children have gone missing!"

All of the Guardians leapt into action, beginning their second trip of the night to Black Peter's lair. North pointed to Sandy, "Take Rapunzel with you. Jack and Tooth come with me. _Snel_!"

After the other four had run off, Sandy happily constructed a two-seated plane from his sand and motioned to Rapunzel to sit in the seat behind him. Rapunzel thought first about following after him in her usual form of transportation, but seeing the plane, she couldn't help herself. After scampering into the back seat and having a pair of her own flying goggles constructed of sand around her face, the plane took off, taking the same route as North's sleigh.


	4. In the mine

_Just in case y'all didn't know, I don't own any of the names mentioned or the rights to ROTG or Tangeld. Please enjoy! **AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_*** P.S.-** I'm not an Enviormentalist or "Trees are people too" kind of kicker, Mother Nature is just a character of mine. Also I'm not against spanking under non-abusive circumstances. I was raised with a belt to the toosh. So please don't try to figure out my personal views by reading my FF's, cuz you won't succeed. _

_Thanks! :D_

The group arrived all at once to a dark woods tucked away in a valley. North pulled out his swords and pointed towards the East side of the valley. "The mine is this way. Stay close and speak soft."

"A mine…" Rapunzel began to understand the devastating surroundings. The trees were dead and slowly being weathered away, though they still stood upright. A layer of black soot covered everything like a dense skin, and was easily kicked up when stepped on. All of the Guardians were used to this with the exception of Jack.

At first, Jack had attempted using the wind to glide over the soot, so not to disturb it more, but the small gusts only blew the fragments into the others faces, so he walked instead; turning periodically to check on Rapunzel. Originally this was to ensure her well being, but he soon found the larger concern would be to make sure she didn't get distracted and fall behind.

She was surprisingly accepting of the blackness coating her bare feet, so thick that the dust stuck between her toes like mud. She touched each tree they passed with the same compassion she might with an injured person. Her eyes watered and her halo of gold dimmed. Jack looked ahead to make sure the others were at a reasonably short distance ahead and he slowed his pace to Rapunzel's.

She looked up at him and then to the sky masked with fly ash. "This poor forest has been hurt so much. I can't imagine what must be done to the children."

Bunnymund's whisper caught them both by surprise, "Ssh, we're here."

The mouth to a large cave was visible through the thin tree line. There was a great distance of trees cut between where the forest stopped and the cave began and two large chimneys extended from the wall of the gorge. Whimpers and cries echoed from the inside and Jack's stomach churned, thinking about what Rapunzel had said.

North whispered back to everyone. "Peter is never here at this time of day. Our job is to take the children quickly and leave."

"How many children are there?" Jack noticed the chimneys were smoking though North had said Peter was not there.

"He has only limited magic, so twenty children at most. It should not take long to rescue them." North sheathed his swords and motioned towards the cave. "Let's go."

The Guardians moved as quickly as possible through the thick ash and Sandy was the first to enter the cave. There was a long stretch before the cave twisted to the left and the opening of the mine was visible, but Sandy stopped suddenly at the entrance to the mine. "!"

Bunnymund skidded to a halt and turned to the others, "We have a problem, North."

Everyone's stomach sank at the sight of children chained by their ankles filling the first cavity of the mine. Jack shook his head as he pointed to them with his staff. "That is not twenty children."

Rapunzel scanned the room, "There must be more than a hundred!"

Toothiana shook her head as she placed a hand to North's shoulder. "How are we going to get them all home?"

"Well, how did you usually do it?" Jack leaned on his staff.

"We would ask the children where they lived and use Bunnymund's tunnels to get them home. But with so many children it would be impossible to do in time."

Sandy tugged on North's sleeve to get his attention as a small image of the snow globe portal appeared above his head.

North sighed, "The snow globe only works one way,"

Rapunzel grew impatient and pushed through the others, "Well, we can't just stand here-"She shrieked in surprise as a chain caught her around the waist and pulled her so that she hung from the ceiling. Surprised by what had happened everyone leapt into action by all fell into the same trap. As they struggled to break loose a jingling sound echoed out from the hallway to the next room. All of the children froze in fear, knowing who it was. Black Peter danced out into the room, his bag swung over his shoulder jingling in tempo to his jig from the chains inside and his hooves acting almost as tap shoes. He looked up at the Guardians and let out a sing-song type laugh.

Rapunzel was shocked by his appearance. He resembled a satyr with his goat legs, yet his skin was just as black as the soot covering the mine. He wore a Renaissance type shirt and hat, which had a red feather hanging from the back that matched the shade of his forked tongue that was displayed when he laughed. He pointed up to North, who was grunting and screaming in rage against the chains. "Tis no use, Sir Nicholas."

Jack too grew annoyed with Peter's pointed smile. "Why are you doing this?" He stared down hopelessly to his staff which had fallen from his hands when the chains grabbed him.

Peter saw this and grinned at him as he strolled over to it and picked it up. "I grew tired of trembling in the darkness, having to work the mines alone." He tested the height and feel of the staff and found it to his liking. "I much preferred having these disgusting children to work for me. And why does it concern you so much? These children are from the naughty list, I have done a favor for you. You do not reward them in any way. Most of them cannot even see you."

"There's no excuse for hurting children!" Toothiana's wings buzzed with no avail, being trapped also in the chains.

"Oh, I can find plenty excuse." He strolled up to a young boy, making sure to flaunt his new walking stick and clicked his hooves together when he stopped. He dropped his sack and grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling him to a standing position. "Dear Riley thought it was funny to push his toddler sister down." The boy winced in fear of Peter as he dug through his sack and pulled out a switch make of thin tree branches. "She hit her head on the coffee table and was left with a nasty bruise."

"Don't hurt him!" Rapunzel warned, hanging from her restraints.

"Oh, why not?" Peter stared the young boy in the eyes fiercely as he raised the switch to strike. "He deserves it."

Rapunzel evaporated into the air, her golden presence swirling as the wind past the children and picking up a thick, tin feeding dish. She materialized quickly beside Peter, and hitting him upside the head with the dish. All of the children laughed at the ringing sound of the metal as they watched their tormenter fall to the floor with a slight spin. Jack laughed as well and screamed out to her, "Yeah!"

Bunnymund scoffed, "Crikey! She's got a heck of an arm on her!"

Rapunzel stood in front of Riley, knowing that he could not see or feel her, and watched bravely as Black Peter Stood back up. "HOW DARE YOU!"


End file.
